


Sam's Halloween

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all fiction folks, the boys and their world don't belong to me.*damn*

Sam remembers a Halloween party with a love that was shattered.

Monsters, Samhain and demon-blood memories stain his tattered soul.

Sam hates Halloween.

But there are small compensations;

Dean caught with his hand in a candy bowl, and Dean’s sticky-toffee grin.

Dean’s happy-full groan, and the wicked gleam in his eye when Sam’s hand slides under layers to soothe his belly.

Sugar, sharp on Dean’s lips and the syrup taste of Dean’s mouth as Sam steals a kiss.

And the warm exhale of Dean’s sweet breath on Sam’s chest, as their limbs tangle together, on a messed up motel bed.


End file.
